def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Method Man
Method Man is featured fighter in the Def Jam series and he is a main character in Def Jam Fight for NY and Def Jam Icon. Biography Method Man is great on the mic, hot on the stage, and cool on the big screen. He is on top of the rap scene with a lyrical style that is instantly recognizable and an irreverent sense of humor on screen. He's come a long way from the projects on Staten Island when a group of friends teamed together to unleash one of the most influential hip hop acts of its time, the Wu-Tang Clan. Since then, Method Man has become an unstoppable rapper, holding it down with the Wu on the group's three subsequent albums (1997's Wu Tang Forever, 2000's The W, and 2002's Iron Flag). His solo joints include '94's Tical and '98's Tical 2000: Judgment Day. His latest album, Tical 0: The Prequel features the hit single "What's Happenin'." Role in Def Jam Vendetta Method Man's role is minor in Def Jam Vendetta compared to later installments. The protagonist and Manny fights Method Man alongside Redman in a championship tag team match at Da Bridge. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY Method Man plays as Blaze, D-Mob's consigliere, in Def Jam: Fight For NY. Blaze is logical and extremely loyal, and as such, believes in thinking things through before taking action. In Story Mode, Blaze is highly skeptical of Hero when D-Mob brings him into his crew at the beginning of the game. Fortunately as the game goes on, Hero is quickly befriended by and taken under the wing of Blaze. During a meeting, Blaze is assigned by D-Mob to challenge Crack in a cage match. Unfortunately, Crack becomes the victor in the outcome. After D-Mob, Blaze and Hero are attacked by Crow's Crew, that ended with D-Mob being incarcerated. Blaze becomes the acting leader in D-Mob's place and uses Hero and Doc as his only reputable fighters to take all of Crow's clubs in retaliation. When Hero is forced to regain all Crow's clubs back, Blaze angrily takes the pendant that D-Mob has given to the player away from him. Blaze is later seen being brutally beaten by Magic, Hero is ordered to finish him off. He refused to do so and knocked out WC. He and Blaze then battle Crack and Magic in a 2v2 match. After the fight, Hero and Blaze rush over to an abandoned factory, where his girlfriend is held hostage by Sticky, who is about to set the entire building on fire. After the outcome, Hero and Blaze confront Crow at his headquarters, backed up by Crack and WC, whose respect they earned, and the remainder of D-Mob's crew, whom Blaze had cleared Hero's good name with. As a rumble breaks out with Crow's gang, Hero rushes to face Crow in a final showdown. After a Window Match, Crow is defeated, and thrown out the window by Hero. Blaze comes in and commends him on his victory and then hands the pendant he took from him before. Blaze then notices the cop sirens and encourages Hero that they should leave the area, but Hero tells him to go ahead and he'll "just be a minute". Role in Def Jam Icon During later events in "Build a Label" Mode, Gooch (Method Man), an old friend of the player's, sends a message saying that he's on his way to meet him. After fighting Greer, Playa returns to his previous home with Gooch, who suggests that they escape New York City. However, Playa insists that they are staying put to deal with Troy Dollar and Wheatly. After Playa has been set up and injured by Wheatly and buried alive by Greer. Playa regains consciousness again, and finds himself being dug up by Gooch, who tells him that he got Wheatly's confessions on tape. While Gooch carries Playa, he loses consciousness again. Afterwards, Gooch brings him to a doctor named Dr. Chang (James Hong). Since Playa is injured, he cannot be used, and the player fights one of the artists he rejected in the past as Gooch, in order to convince him to hand over a disc of his latest material. After the surgery, Gooch is surprised at Playa's new look, and asks Dr. Chang what he can do about his "crooked ass nose". He then asks him the price for the surgery, and Chang informs them that their friend already paid. Suddenly, Rush (Russell Simmons) walks into the room, to Playa's surprise. Playa then finds out that Rush was the unknown sender. Rush then urges Playa to use his new face to start a new life, but Gooch insists that he should use it to hit back at Platinum, using the tape to his advantage. Gooch is last seen in the final cutscene in the game where he, Playa, Mayra Veronica and Christine Dolce can be seen talking in the club, Greer and Jacobson can be heard talking over the phone in the background. Towards the end of the conversation, where Jacobson instructs Greer to find out who the new player is, Wink can be seen extending his hand to the player, before the scene goes into the game's closing credits. Gallery 486086-m_007.jpg defjam_1104_1-463152_640w.jpg 486098-m_019.jpg 353651-method_man_vendetta_ea.jpg|Artwork of Method Man in Def Jam Vendetta Method Man (DJFFNY) 1.jpg|Method Man's artwork from Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover Method Man (DJFFNYTT) 2.jpg 8841.jpg 45400.jpg 584218-920171_20040715_004.jpg 920172_20040715_screen003.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny.833329.jpg 594628-920170_20040827_001.jpg Gooch1223.jpg|Method Man's head model in Def Jam Icon def-jam-icon-4e2609919a28d.jpg DefJamIcon_360PS3_Editeur_015.jpg 42560-def-jam-icon@800x600min.jpg 4423.jpg Red.jpg ME0000334119 2.jpg Images (2).jpg Hqdefault (3).jpg 486092-m 013.jpg Def1.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-ea-sy-1980.jpg 071702.jpg Hqdefault (14).jpg Djvendetta3.jpg Djvendetta1.jpg 343965231.jpg Unnamed.jpg 11950.jpg 11956.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-dmx-vs-method-man-32368893-250.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image354696.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image410923.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image755405.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image740227.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image670247.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image607416.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image566908.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image486553.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image484895.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image402383.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image365722.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image271818.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image266875.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image241436.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image160248.jpg Defjam 04 08.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image987183.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image899512.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image788055.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image755405.jpg 14-05.jpg 6-01.jpg Methbringpain.jpg Doubleteams.jpg Buttonbash.jpg Method01.jpg Vendetta 1.jpg 920x920.jpg Th.jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-PS2- (6).jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-PS2- (5).jpg 603119-920172 20040920 007.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-the-takeover-psp-swag-20060717022018916-000.jpg 4133338-def jam fight for ny methodman wip by deant01-d6dmmd0.png 4133338-def jam fight for ny methodman wip by deant01-d6dmmd0.jpg Def-jam-a-fighters-fable-20040830000029786-921895 640w.jpg 317546-23.jpg Defjam 02 grapple 01.jpg 77-thumb-4.jpg Methpose.jpg Apron attack-t.gif Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"A'ight y'all! Who wanna see me break this kid up! Right now!" *"Bring it on!" *"What happen partna? You was the man a couple of minutes ago?!" *Method Man: "Hey, yo Red!" Redman: "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah whatup?!?" Method Man: "You see what I see?" Redman: "Yeah, I see what you see!!! I see a fool who about to get his ass kicked!!!" - Method Man and Redman's special tag team intro in story mode. *Method Man: "Damn shame. DAMN SHAME!" Redman: "Hey, yo Meth! I think you've broke his over clothes. Hey yo! He ain't sayin' nothin' right now!" Def Jam Fight For NY *Oh Snap! D-Mob! Yo, we thought you was...! *Hey! At least we're still around. Who knows what people are thinking after that shit you pulled man." - Referring to D-Mob shooting Manny *"Remember man, we don't know shit about this guy. No offence." - Talking about Hero *"Mmm Mmm, sure are some fine looking thangs thangs in here tonight boy!" - Referring to the ladies at The Limit. *"Hey yo, it's Blaze man. How it go with that honey last night? Haha, hit me back." - Message to Hero if he defeats Nyne at The Limit. *"Hey man, it's Blaze! What happen last night? You ain't go home with that beast did you? I swear that girl look like a foot. Woah....she not still there is she? Uh...I gotta go." - Message to Hero about Shaniqua. If he loses to Nyne. *"You got it D. I'll fold that bitch up like a old wallet." - Referring to Crack *"Do I look scared!? No. But I ain't stupid either. We gotta do things the right way. D-Mob's way. We take Crow's turf by beating his fighters." *"Still think we ain't getting to Crow?" *"What are you doing man? You do this, Crow take everything! Hey! What's wrong with you? I guess all that talk about loyalty and family that was bullshit huh? Should've taken this a long time ago." - Taking Hero's Pendant *"Yeah he never was that bright." - Defending Hero from Magic and Crack *"This has gotten way outta hand." - After seeing what happened to Hero's girlfriend *"Man that what it's all about" - Rekindling his friendship with Hero *"Ey yo, I think you dropped something" - Giving D-Mob's pendant back to Hero *"Gameday punk! And you about to take one for the team!" *"Who got next man? I'm just getting started!" *"Hold on, what's that smell? Did you shit your pants?" *"Where you going?" *"It's all about the money!" *"It stops here!" Def Jam Icon Video Trivia *In the Story Mode of Def Jam Fight For NY, Blaze and Sticky were playing Def Jam Fight for NY in the opening cutscene. (The same sound effects used in the game can be heard in this cutscene). **On the PS2 version of the game, in the opening cutscene, Blaze and Sticky are playing video games with Dualshock controllers. On the Xbox, they're playing with Xbox controllers and on the Gamecube version, they're playing with Gamecube controllers. *Method Man is one of four characters, who appeared in all Def Jam Games. The others are Ghostface Killah, Ludacris, and Redman. *Method Man's rear blazin' move is used by Stingray in Def Jam Fight for NY. *In Def Jam Fight For NY, Blaze is one of two characters that has changed three costumes in the Story Mode. One is D-Mob. * In the Campaign trailer for Def Jam Fight for NY, Blaze is seen using a martial arts grab even though he doesn't use it in-game. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Celebrities